Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the power to move objects with the mind. This power can be activated through the hands and/or eyes. Character *Elliot purchased a form of this power from Seth. *Finn received his own form of this power in the Storm. Usage Elliot uses the power with ease and was much more powerful than Finn's ability. He activated it by pointing his fingers at the object and concentrating. He used it to easily pull a pointed gun from the aggressor's hand, make it float a bit, and quickly pulling it towards him with simply hand gestures. He later used it to summon an entire locker full of money out of the hands of five people (The Misfits Gang). However, he used so much force against it that the locker killed him when it hit his head after flying out of his opposer's grip. Finn struggles to effectively use his form of the power due to trying too hard with it, which reflects how he tries too hard to impress people as a person. When using his power, Finn would point to the object (something usually of small size) and stare at it with deep concentration though it would only result in minimal mobilization of the object after some time focusing on it. *He attempted to attack Jess and Other Rudy with a potted plant (whilst under the effect of Michael's power) but only managed to throw the plant to the ground. *When Sadie tried to strangle him, Finn was able to make a mug fall from a shelf and on her head, making her release her grip. *While at the Bar with Leah (While hijacking her friend Debbie's Body) After asking Finn what his power is he demonstrates accidentally spilling his drink onto her lap. *Later, when spying on Alex in an underground car park with Grace, he receives a call his phone which loudly echoes, causing Alex to become suspicious and investigate. As he approaches the car they are hidden behind, Finn uses his power to move an empty beer can out of a bin bag and onto the ground, further distracting Alex. *He later helps Abby to steal a pregnancy course leader's laptop so she can find Tara's address by knocking a cup of coffee onto her lap. Again, Finn once again shows great difficulty in using the power, initially making Abby believe he was going to excrete as a distraction. *Finn's control and strength with the power greatly increased during Episode 8 (Series 4), as he was able to unlock two huge doors from a distance without seeing the key, turning the key from the inside and unbolting the doors (although this required great strain, causing his ear to bleed), and later pushed one of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse into a door in the community centre, saving Abby's life, which he did with ease. * Before Keith could successfully convert him, Finn used his telekinesis to fling Keith's Stanley knife into his cheek, going through his mouth. This allowed Finn to escape. Later on, Keith corner's Finn and tries to kill him. Finn attempts to throw a fire extinguisher at him, but accidently throws a bar of soap. However, this works as Keith slips on it, smashing his head on the hard ground. *Finn manages to scare off a gang of thugs by slightly pushing a shopping trolley with his power. *When a drunken Greg tries to romantically pursue Finn, the latter commands him to "fuck off!" which accidentally results in a large burst of telekinetically force which pushes Greg off a platform. *Finn saves Alex from falling to his death by moving, with great effort, a dumpster to break his fall. This caused Finn to fall down. Finn later successfully demonstrates his telekinetic ability by launching a grand piano with great force at Karen, just before she was able to strike Alex with a knife. It may suggest that Finn powers have greatly advanced during the year that was skipped by Luke. Similar Powers *Lactokinesis - a form of telekinesis that specifically involves the manipulation of dairy products. Trivia *This power has the second most appearance of the show, after Emotional Duplication. Category:Series 4 Powers Category:Powers that still exist Category:Series 5 Powers Category:Powers